


Mistakes

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, I honestly don't know what happened with this, I'm Winging It At This Point, M/M, Mistakes Are Made, Murder, Ocs are important to the plot, Other, This story is a train wreck, Thrax/Ozzy is minor, Trans Ozzy but its only really hinted at, this was Story Time in my Discord Server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Ozzy makes a lot of mistakes. Falling for and sleeping with the crimelord he was supposed to arrest, probably took the cake. But now he can't allow himself to mess up again. Especially when a murderer from the past comes back to prey on the city once more.But again, Ozzy always did tend to fuck everything up in one way or another.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like... a month ago. as a story time thing for the Throzzy server...
> 
> It had no plot, and i was just writing what came to mind and eventually it turned into this.
> 
> ... so... Yeah. Enjoy.

This was stupid. This was completely and utterly stupid. Ozzy knew it was getting to dangerous. And he knew that any smart detective like himself would have ended this plan long ago. But Ozzy was too reckless and in way to over his head at this point and he knew that he knew that backing out now would expose him. At first gaining the crime lord's trust was difficult. And most of the time Ozzy was sure his sass would be his end. Thrax luckily found Ozzy's backtalk entertaining enough to not kill him right off the bat.

  
  
The cop wasn't sure when their snide comments and bickering turning to playful banter and teasing, or when it turned to flirting. Ozzy did know however that he couldn't let what ever was happening between him and the crime lord continue and escalate anymore then it had. But as stated previously Ozzy had fucked up. _Royally_ fucked up. He'd let the affair continue. He'd let himself get attached and fall for the criminal. He'd fucked up and there was nothing he could do. He stared up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes tightly. He rolled so his back was to the man that laid beside him. Ozzy bit his lip and curled up.

  
  
He felt the other shift before Thrax rolled and looped his arms around Ozzy's waist and tugged him back against his chest. He shifted before pressing back against Thrax's chest and placing his arms on top of the crime lord's. He sighed and closed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

 

Ozzy woke up early that morning before Thrax. He carefully untangled himself from the sleeping man and slowly slid off the bed he glanced back at the crime lord as Thrax shifted and rolled onto his back. Ozzy sighed silently and ran a hand through his hair and started dressing. He fixed his clothing as he quietly made his way towards the door. He looked back at Thrax before quickly leaving and shutting the door quietly behind him. Ozzy swiftly made his way down the stairs and went straight for the door. He paused as he started unlocked it and frowned. Looking back up at the stairs, he sighed and moved into the kitchen ripping off a note from the pad on the fridge.

 

He grabbed a pen and scribbled out a quick note before leaving it on the table for the criminal to find. He left the house shutting the door quietly behind him and headed down the street as he pulled out his phone. Finding his partner's number he hit call and held the phone up to his ear waiting.

 

_"... Ozzy?_ _I_ _t’s 5 in the morning._ _W_ _hy are you calling me?"_

  
  
"I need you to come pick me up... I messed up, Drix... I messed up so bad." Ozzy said. There was silence before the sound of rustling and the sound of keys jingling.

  
  
_"Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?"_

  
  
"I'm fine... I'm by the old abandoned park... I'll tell you later. Just hurry Drips, please I need to get out of here." Ozzy replied.

 

_"Alright,_ _I'll_ _be there soon.... do you need me to pick anything up for you from your_ _apartment_ _?"_

  
  
"No... I'm fine for now just hurry. Ok?"

  
  
_"Alright._ _I'm_ _on my way now."_ Drix said, with that the other hung up. Ozzy relaxed and sighed looking around as he crossed the street to the park he'd told Drix about. He made his way to a bench and sat down. He picked at his sleeves and sighed.

 

 _'Should of asked him to grab me a change of clothes...'_ he thought, immediately regretting saying no. The cop shifted and reached into his pocket pulling out a scrunchy and pulled back his hair in a messy short pony tail, before sitting back and waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
Thrax shifted as he woke and stretched out before rolling and reaching over next to him. He opened his eyes finding the space next to him empty and blinked. He rolled his neck, standing from his bed and gathered a fresh set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. He took a shower and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen to get coffee and some breakfast. He raised an eyebrow catching sight of the note and picked it up reading it over.

 

_'Thrax,_  
I'm sure you don't care that _I_ _just up and left, but_ _I_ _still wish to apologize. While our time together was fun, and_ _I_ _enjoyed myself, I can't stay._ _N_ _or can_ _I_ _allow what happened last night,_ _to_ _happen again. That's why_ _I_ _have to leave._  
  
Goodbye, Thrax.  
~ Love, _Jay._ _'_

__  
  
Thrax frowned slightly before crumpling the note and tossing it in the trash and continuing to the kitchen. Ignoring the pang in his chest that the note caused.  


* * *

  
  
Ozzy looked up as a car pulled up in front of him. He smiled slightly and stood up walking up to the passenger side and sliding in. "Thanks for coming." he said. The redhead looked at him worriedly.

  
  
"Anytime, Jones. You sure you're ok? You look like a mess." Drix replied as he pulled away from the curb and headed down the road.

  
  
"... Its been a long 5 months." Ozzy replied. "Just head back to my place. I'd like to get out of these clothes." he added.

  
  
"You wanna talk now or wait till we get to your apartment?" Drix asked.

  
  
"Wait... I'm... I'm still thinking about how to tell you." Ozzy said.

 

"That bad?" his partner asked.

  
  
"... Let’s just say, compared to all the other times I've screwed up... this takes the cake." Ozzy answered, looking out the window. Drix frowned and glanced at him opening his mouth to speak but pausing when something caught his eye he looked back at the road.

  
  
"What happened to your neck? It looks bruised. I thought you said you where fine." he said. Ozzy placed his hand over his neck.

  
  
"...I am fine... Its... Its all apart of what I'll tell you once we're at my place..." Ozzy said.

  
  
"Ozzy-"

  
  
"Just wait, Drix. Please. I'm still trying together my thoughts." Ozzy stressed cutting his friend off. Drix glanced at him and sighed nodded.

  
  
"...Alright." he said.

 

The rest of the drive was silent. As soon as they pulled up to the building, Ozzy jumped out and bolted up the stairs to the door leading into his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside tossing his key's on the counter as he passed it. He wasted no time in walking down the hall and into his room and pulling out a t-shirt and black jeans. He tossed them on his bed and opened the top drawer pulling out a binder. He wasted no time in changing. As he was pulling on his shirt he heard the front door close. He left his room and walked back to the main room. Drix was moving to sit on the couch. he looked up at Ozzy as he sat down. Ozzy walked over and sat next to him, but didn't speak as he stared at the floor.

 

“Ok... so... I don't know how to exactly explain this right, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Ozzy said. He took a breath and forced the words out. "I slept with Thrax last night." he said, looking up and meeting his friend's eyes. His redheaded friend stared at him silently in shock. Drix opened his mouth before shutting it and opening it again as he processed what he just heard. Ozzy looked back down. They were both silent before Drix spoke.

 

"... You... you had sex with him? Ozzy-"

 

"It just happened!" Ozzy cried. "I don't know why... I just..." he dropped his head in his hands gripping his hair. "We... we were just bantering back and forth and then.... and then we kissed and it just happened." he said.

 

"Ozzy... You... God." Drix whispered. "Did he...?"

 

"It wasn't forced." Ozzy cut him off. "... I consented to the entire thing, Drips. We were both completely sober as well." he added. "...God what am I going to do?" he asked.

 

"You can't go back." Drix said. "This could compromise everything. Hell if he found out-"

 

"He'd find out sooner or later anyways, Drips." Ozzy said cutting in again.

 

"Which means you can't be on the case when he's taken in..." Drix said.

  
  
"... There's a chance he won't recognize me out of my disguise. But it would be better if I leave the case all together.... even if I could still work it and he never finds out... I can't do this anymore...." he said.

  
  
"What? But this is _your_ case." the redhead said frowning. Ozzy shook his head.

  
  
"I told you, Drips. I messed up." he said, looking up. "... I didn't just fuck him in the heat of the moment, Drips. Sleeping with him wasn't the only mistake." he averted his gaze. "I fell for him, Drix. Heh, I was stupid enough to let my guard down... all my walls just... crumbled and..." he fell silent. Drix stared at him and sighed before reaching out and pulling the smaller man close hugging him.

  
  
"... Its ok, Ozzy. Its gonna be ok." he said. Ozzy shook his head but didn't say anything as he clung to his friend. They were silent for a while, it wasn't long until Ozzy pulled away. He reached up rubbing his face.

  
  
"So do you want to do?" the redhead asked.

  
  
"... I don't know." Ozzy said. "Think Imma just lay low for a bit. Try and calm down." he said.

  
  
"Ok. probably a good idea." Drix said. Ozzy nodded and gave a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Staying low only lasted a few days before Ozzy got the urge to go back. He ignored it at first before seeing Thrax on the news. He gritted his teeth and shut the TV off. He stared at the black screen and reached up rubbing at his face and neck.

  
  
"...I'm crazy..." he muttered. He stood up and walked to his room pulling out the long shirt and black skinny jeans. He changed into the disguise and fixed his hair before snatching up his wallet and keys and pocketing them. he left his apartment, locking it up. He made his way down the stairs and then down the street. As he neared his destination he slowed, he frowned starting to have second thoughts. What if Thrax didn't want to see him? He bite his lip, stopping in the street. What was he even doing here?

  
  
_'I've lost my mind, that's why._ ' he thought. He closed his eyes and turned to head off but stopped as a voice called out.

  
  
"Well, well, well... The little bird came back."

 

Ozzy turned around eyeing the other man. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" he asked voice easily falling into a more feminine soft tone. "I have a name use it."

  
  
"Sassy as ever." Thrax replied smirking as he walked over. "Read your little note. What made you come back?" he asked.

  
  
"... If you read the note I think you know why." Ozzy replied wrapping his arms around himself.

 

The crime lord hummed in response, "You think its a smart idea? Falling for someone like me?" he asked. It sounded more like a tease, it was even worst with the amused smirk the other had. Ozzy looked down.

  
  
"... No. Its not. And you don't have to be an ass about it." he said. "...This was clearly a mistake." he added stepping back, he started to turn to leave but was stopped as Thrax wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back.

  
  
"Aw, come now, baby... Don't be like that. why don't ya come inside?" Thrax asked.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Thrax." Ozzy said, even as he spoke he felt himself lean into the other's warmth.  
  
"It wasn't a good idea for you to come back but you did it anyway, didn't you?" Thrax retorted. Ozzy looked up at him. "Just for a bit, Jay~" Thrax purred. Ozzy sighed and nodded.  
  
"...Alright... But only for a few minutes." he relented.

 

Thrax grinned and all but dragged Ozzy inside. The disguised cop sighed letting himself be led inside. He looked around as they entered stepping away from Thrax and walking in further as the other turned to shut and lock the door. Ozzy turned on his heel walking backwards as he eyed Thrax as the other man faced him. He didn't like the fact the other locked the door, but he wasn't too worried about it.

  
  
"Locking the door isn't going to keep me here." He said.

  
  
"It'll slow you down though." Thrax said, the words sent a shiver down Ozzy's spine and he looked away from the other. "Drink?"

  
  
"Just a soda." Ozzy replied, making his way to the couch. He sat down and leaned back staring up at the ceiling as Thrax headed into the kitchen. _'I should leave while_ _I_ _have the chance....'_ he thought. He closed his eyes, he knew he should, but he didn't move to get up. He opened his eyes as Thrax sat next to him placing an arm around his shoulders. He took the offered drink and opened it before taking a drink.

  
  
"So, little bird. Why the change of heart?" Thrax asked.

  
  
"Oh, there wasn't a change of Heart, I am very much planning for this to be just strictly talking and then I'm leaving again." Ozzy said. "... What happened can't happen again Thrax... Especially if you don't feel the same. I'm not going to be used."

  
  
"Who said I didn't return the feelings?" Thrax said. As soon as the words were said Ozzy glared at him.

  
  
"Don't even joke about it." he hissed pulling away. The crime lord rolled his eyes.  


"Why are you so sure I'm joking?" Thrax asked.

  
  
"Because you're an asshole.... You know what, coming here was a mistake." Ozzy pulled away setting the can of soda down. Just as he was about to stand Thrax grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down and pinned him to the couch. "Hey! Get off!" Ozzy snapped.

  
  
"Chill, baby. Just relax." Thrax said. Ozzy squirmed not listening, he twisted around in the other hold managing to get on his side. He freed on hand and immediately elbowed Thrax in the face. Thrax hissed sitting up and holding his nose. Ozzy rolled off the couch and stood heading for the door.

  
  
"I'm not going to be your toy, Thrax. You can fucking forget it!" he hissed.

 

Thrax huffed and pulled his hand away, "I think you broke my nose." he said, holding his nose again.

  
  
"Good!" Ozzy snapped turning on him. Thrax stood up and looked at him.

  
  
"Baby-"

  
  
"I have a name, use it." Ozzy snarled. Thrax stared at him.

  
  
"Jay, just sit down, and let’s talk." Thrax said.

  
  
"Not sitting, and I don't want to hear you mock my feelings or lie to me." Ozzy stated.

  
  
"Why are you so convinced that it's impossible for me to feel the same way?" Thrax asked.

  
  
_'Because you wouldn't actually love me.'_ Ozzy thought bitterly. He looked away from the crime lord.

 

"... I need to go." he forced out stepping back. Before he could even turn and make a break for the door, Thrax walked over to him and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. Ozzy pushed against his chest.

  
  
"Thrax- Mm!"

  
  
Ozzy's eyes widened as Thrax kissed him cutting off his protests. He stood there for a few seconds, before he slowly melted into the kiss. He slid his arms around the criminal's neck as he returned the kiss. He felt Thrax smirk as he pulled Ozzy closer. Ozzy broke the kissed pulling back as Thrax tried to deepen it. He rested his forehead against the crime lord's chest and sighed.

  
  
"... I can't stay. I can't do this..." he said. Thrax sighed in annoyance.

  
  
"Do you need me to say it?" he asked reaching up to lift Ozzy's head. "I love you." he said leaning down to brush their noses together. Ozzy stared at him.

  
  
"... No. You love ‘Jay’." he said before he could stop himself. He pulled away from Thrax stepping back. Thrax stared at him in confusion. Ozzy looked down stepping back again.

 

"... I haven't been completely honest with you, Thrax..." Ozzy started. "... I... My name isn't Jay. It's Ozzy." he said, letting his voice return to normal. He didn't dare look up at the other, just kept his gaze on the floor. He could feel the other's gaze on him. He didn’t need to look up to see the look of betrayal on his lover’s face.

  
  
"... What else?" Thrax asked. Ozzy shut his eyes.

  
  
"... I'm... I'm a cop." he whispered. "... I came here undercover-!" he yelped as Thrax grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

  
  
"You _what?_ " he hissed. Ozzy looked up at him. He felt his heart seeing the hurt in the other’s eyes before it was hidden by anger.

  
  
"I was meant together information then leave.... obviously, things didn't go to plan." he said looking away.

 

"....You tricked me." Thrax growled.

 

"... Yes. I did. But only at first..." Ozzy said.

 

"You still _lied_." Thrax hissed.

 

Ozzy, "I was just doing my job!" he yelled. "But that was just the first few weeks, Thrax. Everything after that was real. I didn't fake any of it." he said. Thrax sneered.

 

"You really expect me to believe that?" he asked. Ozzy stared at him.

 

"I expect you to trust me considering you're still free and not arrested." Ozzy said.

 

Thrax narrowed his eyes at that, his grip loosening. "You expect me to trust a liar? You're lucky I don't kill you, you little rat!" he snapped. Ozzy glared back.

 

"What's stopping you from doing it now?" he asked.

 

Thrax, "That's something I'm wondering myself..." he said. Ozzy tilted his head before reaching up to take hold of the criminal's wrist.

 

"Thrax..." he started. The crime lord pulled away and stepped back.

 

"Leave." he said. Ozzy frowned, not moving as he leaned back against the wall. Thrax glared at him. "Get out. Now. Before I change my mind and slit your throat." he growled. Ozzy flinched at the threat and pressed back against the wall before sighing and swiftly heading for the door unlocking it and opening it. He paused and looked back at Thrax.

 

"... I'm sorry, Thrax." he said, before swiftly leaving.

 

Thrax watched the cop flee and gritted his teeth. As the door shut behind Ozzy he turned and punched the wall knocking a hole in it. he was furious that he'd been so easily tricked by the other. He growled pulling his fist from the wall and flexing his hand.

 

He was going to make the cop _pay._

 

* * *

 

 

Ozzy didn't slow down until he was back home. He jogged up the steps and pulled out his keys unlocking the door and walking in. he tossed his keys and wallet on the counter and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Damn it... Why did I tell him the truth?!" he hissed to himself.

 

The cop rubbed at his face. Ozzy sighed and walked to his room, changing out of the disguise before flopping down on his bed. He pressed his face in his pillow. He was about to fall asleep for a nap when his phone rang. He groaned and reached out snatching it from the bed side table. He pulled it to him and checked the id. He blinked and answered it rolling on to his back.

 

"Jones." he greeted.

 

_"We need you at the station."_

 

"... Be right there." Ozzy replied before hanging up. He rubbed his face before sitting up and standing. He grabbed his jacket slipping it on, then got his badge pocketing it with his wallet. He slipped on his shoes and left his room picking up his keys again and leaving his apartment.

 

As he pulled up to the police station. Ozzy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He parked and shut off his car, getting out. He shut the door and jogged up the steps and pushed through the doors. A few of the other officers looked up and nodded to him. Ozzy returned the nod and made his way to the Chief's office.

  
  
"Chief. Ya called?" he asked entering. He glanced over seeing Drix already there. His partner smiled slightly to him.

  
  
"Yes. Sorry to pull ya in during yer week off. But its about that case you recently worked on." he said. Ozzy froze and looked at Drix who shook his head. Ozzy relaxed and walked over.

  
  
"The one involvin' Thrax, right?" he asked.

  
  
"Yes. I need to know what you gathered during your time undercover." the chief said.

 

Ozzy blinked and shifted. "... oh... uh... yeah 'course." he said rubbing his arm. "... I didn't learn much unfortunately...."

  
  
"You were undercover for nearly 5 months, Jones. Ya tellin' me you didn't learn _anything_ during them?" Chief asked. Ozzy looked down. He should really tell the truth. There was no point in protecting Thrax. If he lied he'd eventually get caught. He sighed.

  
  
"Yeah. Thrax kept his plans and underground deals hidden. He never really trusted me enough to let me join meetings. Up until I left he was still suspicious of me." he said.

 

"... I suppose that's understandable." the chief said. "I don't suppose you wanna try again?" he asked. Ozzy shook his head.

  
  
"No. I don't think that's a good idea." he replied. "... In fact, Chief... I think its best if I leave the case all together...." he stated. The chief blinked and looked at him in shock.

  
  
"What? Why? You were rather determined to see this case to the end, Jones. Its your case." the chief stated.

  
  
"I just don't think its a good idea, sir." Ozzy said.

  
  
"Chief, I think what he means is that if Thrax were to see him, it could compromise everything." Drix stepped in. Ozzy glanced at him briefly giving him a grateful look.

 

The chief nodded, "Yes. I do suppose that is a problem.... Very well." he said. "Is there anyone else you'd like to take on the case?" he asked.

 

"I think Drix can handle it on his own." Ozzy said looking at his partner who met his gaze and nodded.

 

"Yes, I'd be able to handle it from here." Drix agreed.

 

"Alright." the chief said. "If you need help feel free to get one of the others to help out." The chief told Drix. The red head nodded. "Now in the mean time. I have another case for both of you to work on." the chief pulled out a file from his desk and tossed it onto the desk.

  
  
"I think you'll be interested in this one, Ozzy." he said. Ozzy looked up at him and picked the file up opening it as Drix stepped up to his side. Ozzy froze, seeing the mugshot on the first paper. It was a pale thin man, with frizzed brown hair and green eyes.

  
  
"... The Rabid Killer.... " he murmured. He looked up at the chief. The old man was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

  
  
"As you know, Ramon Bidding escaped our grasp after killing several of our officers. We searched for weeks, until confirming he had fled town." he said frowning. "But, we recently got a tip that he was back in the city." he said. "Feel it only right you go out and bring that bastard in."

  
  
Ozzy looked down at the file before shutting it. "... Alive or dead?" he asked.

  
  
"Preferably alive." The chief said. Ozzy nodded.

  
  
"We'll get to work right away." he said.

  
  
"Good. Dismissed." the chief said. Ozzy nodded again and headed out of the office with Drix following behind.

 

"Ozzy, you sure you want to take this? You might end up doing something stupid." Drix said. Ozzy shifted and stopped looking down at the file he held in his hands.  
  
"... Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. Heh, that's why you’re with me ain't it? To keep me from bein' stupid?" he joked. Drix rolled his eyes and Ozzy gave a sigh. "I'm glad the chief gave me the case... Even if i can't be the one to shoot the bastard.... I'll be happy bringing his ass in and knowing that he'll have a one way ticket to death row." he said.

 

"... just... just be careful, Ozzy." Drix said. "... don't let your emotions get the better of you on this case." He added. Ozzy looked up at him and gave a small smile as they left the station.

 

"... That’s a promise I can't make, Drips. That's why I'm countin’ on ya." He said.

 

Drix frowned and sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Where to first?" He asked.

 

"Well, says here that the tip said the bastard was spotted down by the old run down factory on Vector street. So we'll head down there first." Ozzy replied unlocking his car and getting in. Drix hopped in the passenger seat.

 

"Vector... that's dangerously close to Rojo's territory, isn't it?" Drix asked. Ozzy nodded grimly.

 

"Yeah... it is. But I could care less about Thrax right now." He said.

 

"You think its smart getting so close? Oz, if he sees you-"

  
  
"We don't even know if he'll be in the area Drix. And if he is, then you can handle it. But I am following every lead I get on Bidding." Ozzy stated cutting him off. He started the car once both of them were buckled up and pulled out of the parking spot. The redhead frowned and stared at him before sighing.

  
  
"... You've got one hell of a death wish, Jones." he said.

  
  
"Maybe." Ozzy said.

 

The drive to the factory was silent. Ozzy slowed as he pulled to the side of the road. as he turned the car off he scanned the area.

 

"... Looks pretty clear...." he said as he got out. Drix got out soon after, looking around as well.

 

" Looks clear, but Thrax has goons all over the place... we need to stay cautious." he told Ozzy.

 

"I can handle his goons. Let’s search around the outside then head in." Ozzy said heading towards the factory. Drix followed after him. Ozzy started searching around immediately looking for clues.

 

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Drix asked as he walked around scanning the area.

 

"Animal tracks, used needles... anything that looks out of place." Ozzy replied.

 

"Animal tracks?" Drix asked.

 

"Ramon Bidding was known as The Rabid Killer for a reason." Ozzy said. "He used the rabies virus to kill his victims. Often times he'd infect animals and set them loose, or use needles filled with infected blood and inject it into his victims..." he explained kneeling as he examined the ground.

 

"But, there are vaccines and medicine for that.... wouldn't they just go to the hospital and get the shots?" Drix asked confused.

 

"That's what the police thought. As well as the first few victims. But Bidding at some how altered the strain of the virus he used. The medicine didn't work, it had the opposite affect... To make it worse the disease seemed to work faster, killing the victims quicker then normal." Ozzy answered. He sighed and stood. "... They could never quite figure out what it was until... Until Pops and his unit had cornered Bidding... by then it had been too late." he finished.

 

"Ozzy..."

 

"... I'm fine.." he said giving Drix a small smile. "Really... Its mostly just anger at this point. I'm gonna head inside keep looking around if you see any passerby's show them this. Ask if they've seen him around and where he went if they did." Ozzy said handing his partner the mug shot of Bidding. Drix took it looking at it and sighed.

 

"Alright... watch yourself, Jones." Drix said.

 

"Will do." Ozzy said, before he turned and jogged inside the building.

 

Drix watched at his friend disappeared into the factory and ran a hand through his hair. He had a very bad feeling about this case....

 

* * *

  
  
Ozzy looked around as he walked farther into the empty building. His steps echoes as he searched around. He paused in his steps as something caught his eye. He turned his head towards it and walked over towards it. He knelt and eyed the item, before pulling out a baggy and using it to pick up the syringe. he sealed the bag and pocketed it before standing again and continuing his search.

 

Ozzy headed towards the stairs and started to head up them to check the top floor when he heard a scuffle. He stopped and turned his head looking around as his hand went to his gun holster. He narrowed his eyes as he pinpointed the sound as there was another shuffle.

 

"Who's there?" he called out. There was a few moment's of silence before child peeked out from a few crates. Ozzy tensed and put his gun away heading back down. "Hey, what are you doin' here, kiddo?" he asked softly. The child winced and hid again.

 

"Hey, hey, its alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya. My names Ozzy. I'm a cop. You got nothin’ to worry about." Ozzy said softly. The kid peeked out again.

 

"... a cop?" they asked.

 

"Yeah, are you lost? Do you need some help getting home?" Ozzy asked as he knelt down on one knee hoping to see less threatening.

 

"... are you looking for the bad man?" the kid asked coming out more.

 

"Bad man?" Ozzy asked. The kid nodded.

 

"He was scary..." the child whimpered.

 

"Can you tell me what the man looked like?" Ozzy asked.

 

"he was really pale and tall, and thin... h-he had really messy hair too...." the child said. Ozzy gave a nod.

 

"Did you see him here?" he asked. The child gave a nod.

 

"Uh-huh... h-he had two really scary doggies...." they said. Ozzy frowned and pulled out the baggy with the syringe.

 

"Did he happen to have this?" he asked the child looked at it walking over slowly. Ozzy took the opportunity to get on good look at the kid. He seemed to be mixed, his clothes were dusty and messy.

 

"Y-yeah... he had two... he used them on his doggies... it made them really mean...." he said.

 

"Alright. thank you for telling me. this really helps." Ozzy said giving him a small smile. "What's your name kiddo?" he asked.

 

"Dante..." the boy answered.

 

"Its nice to meet you Dante." Ozzy said. "Did you see the man leave?" he asked.

 

"Yeah... but I don't know where he went... I was too scared to leave...." Dante whimpered.

 

"That's fine. Nothing wrong with that. But its safe now. Come on. Why don't I take ya home? Yer parents must be worried bout you." Ozzy said standing. He held out his hand for the kid to take and lead him out of the factory. Drix was was talking with a passerby taking notes when he came out. The red head looked over and his eyes widened seeing the kid he turned back to the man he was talking with saying something before heading over as the man walked off. Dante hid behind Ozzy eyes wide as he stared up at the large man. Ozzy placed a hand on his head, looking up at Drix.

 

"The tip was right, Bidding was here." Ozzy said. he held up the baggy with the syringe. "He has two dogs with him too..." he added. He looked down at Dante. "Its alright, Dante. This is Drix. He's my partner. This is Dante. I found him in the Factory. He saw Bidding there."

  
  
"Hello, Dante. It's nice to meet you." Drix said giving a small smile. Dante waved slightly before attaching back to Ozzy's leg. The cop smiled slightly and rubbed his head.

  
  
"I'm gonna get him home. Did you find out anything?" Ozzy asked.

  
  
"No. No one saw him. But the man I was talking with claimed to have seen an animal control truck heading towards Warren St. Apparently there was sounds of growling and barking from the back. He was able to give me the license plate as well." Drix replied as they walked to the car, the child in tow.

  
  
"Did you call it in?" Ozzy asked opening the back door and helping the kid in and buckle up.

  
  
"Yeah. Luke's running the plate as we speak. He'll call back when he finds something." Drix said slipping into the passenger seat. Ozzy shut the back door and walked around to slide into the driver's seat and buckled up.

  
  
"Well, lets hope its a good lead.... Aight kid, what's your address?" Ozzy asked.

  
  
"34028 Heart Vale Dr...." Dante said quietly. Ozzy blinked and started the car.

  
  
"Something wrong?" Drix asked.

  
  
"No, its just the address sounds familiar." Ozzy replied as he pulled away from the curb and headed down the road.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, Dante. Why were you in the factory?" Drix asked. The kid shifted and looked down.

 

"You're not in trouble, Kiddo." Ozzy reassured him.

 

"... I... I was hiding from some bullies..." Dante said.

 

"Bullies?" Ozzy asked.

 

"They were picking on my siblings... and I punched one of them... Then they chased me. I ran into the factory to hide, and when I was gonna leave the bad man came in...." Dante answered. "...Am I in trouble?" he asked.

 

"No, you aren't. Why would you think that?" Ozzy asked.

 

"Cause I hit some one." Dante said. Ozzy chuckled.

 

"No, that doesn't mean you’re in trouble. You did it cause you were stickin' up for your sibs. Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Just don't go makin' it a habit of gettin' into fights. " Ozzy said.

 

Dante smiled perking up at that. "So you're not gonna tell on me?" he asked.

  
  
"Secrets safe with us. We are going to have to inform your parents of where we found you though." Ozzy said. "But other then that, you don't have to worry." he added.

  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ozzy!" Dante said.

  
  
"Just Ozzy. Mr. Ozzy makes me feel old." Ozzy chuckled. Drix rolled his eyes. The rest of the drive was quiet, as they pulled onto the road Ozzy looked around for the house number. His eyes widened when he spotted it and he slowed down as he pulled up into the driveway.

 

"Ozzy..." Drix started turning to him. Ozzy turned off the car and sat back, before he let out a small laugh, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

"... Now I know why it was familiar..." Ozzy said unbuckling. He got out and helped Dante out lifting him up into his arms as he looked up at the old building. "Heh, never thought I'd see this place again."

 

As Drix got out Ozzy walked up to the house, walking passed the entrance sign. _'Heart Vale Orphanage'_ was written on the sign in neat cursive. Drix jogged up to his side and they headed up the steps to the door. He shifted holding Dante on his hip as he raised a hand and knocked on the door. There was a muffled 'Coming!' from inside and Ozzy smiled more. A few moments passed and the door opened, revealing on older woman, in her late 40s or so. She had tan skin, long auburn hair, tied in a neat bun, and blue eyes.

 

"Welcome to Heart Vale how may i... Ozzy?" the older woman stared at Ozzy in shock before she saw Dante and she gasped reaching out taking him from Ozzy. "Oh heavens, Dante! There you are, I was so worried!" She said.

 

"Sorry, Miss Kathy..." Dante said hugging her back. Miss Kathy sighed and kissed his head. She then looked up at Ozzy and smiled.

 

"... Osmosis Jones. Look at you all grown up." She said.

 

"Hey, Miss Kathy." Ozzy greeted grinning. "I see the place is still going strong." he said.

 

"Yes well... As good as it can be I suppose. Well, come in. I just pulled a fresh batch of cookies out and made fresh tea. We can talk more once we've settled down." she said, "Dante why don't you join the others?" she said.

 

"Ok... Thank you, Ozzy." Dante said. Ozzy ruffled his hair.

 

"Sure thing, Kiddo. Now go play with your sibs." Ozzy said. He watched Dante head off before shutting the door behind him and Drix and following the older woman towards the kitchen. "Hasn't changed one bit." Ozzy murmured.

 

"Its only been a few years." Kathy replied. "Thank you for bringing Dante back, I heard from the other kids he'd gotten into a bit of a scuffle and took off with those other kids chasing him." she said. "I was worried. I was about to call the police when he didn't come back like he normally does after one of those fights…"

 

"So that happens often then?" Ozzy asked.

  
  
"More often then not. You how cruel children can be. Picking on others because they don't have parents... He's a bit like you, ya know? Always over protective and getting into fights." Kathy said, chuckling at the last part. Ozzy chuckled.

  
  
"Hey, some one's gotta stick up for the others." Ozzy said taking a seat at the table. "... I found him in the abandoned factory down on Vector." he said getting serious. "... You should keep the kids inside... or at least keep a watchful eye on them." he added. Kathy paused as she prepared the cups of tea and looked at him.

  
  
"Why?"

  
  
"... Bidding's back in town. Dante was hiding in the factory where he'd been spotted. He said he saw him himself." Ozzy replied looking down. Kathy's eyes widened.

  
  
"... Oh..." she said.

  
  
"We're getting him this time." Ozzy said giving her a small smile. "But I thought you should know." he added.

  
  
"Thank you." Kathy said smiling, she finished the tea and brought it over setting the tray on the table she glanced up at Drix. "Oh goodness where are my manners, I'm Katheryn Lane. I was Ozzy's Foster mother for a time." she said.

  
  
"Drix Koldriliff." Drix said, smiling. "I'm Ozzy's partner." he added.

  
  
"Kathy was the one who took me and Robin in when our mom passed." Ozzy said.

  
  
"Little hellions the both of you." Kathy said, smiling. "Did you ever get your surgery?" she asked. Ozzy shifted, and shook his head.

  
  
"... Not yet. Between making sure i have money for next month's rent and enough for groceries, there's not much goin' into savings for it. Its fine though..." Ozzy said.

  
  
"I offered to help but he refuses to let me." Drix said.

  
  
"Cause it ain't your problem, college boy." Ozzy said kicking him lightly.

 

"Stubborn as a bull." Kathy stated.

 

"Like I said. I'm fine for know. Besides, there's more important issues to focus on." Ozzy said. "Enough about me. How have you been?" he asked.

 

"I've been well." she replied. "Its been slow here few the last few weeks... but we've had a good few adoptions." she said smiling.

 

"That's good to hear." Ozzy said. Drix's phone went off catching Ozzy's attention and he sat up straight as Drix answered.

 

"Drix speaking.... Got it. Yeah we're on our way there right now, thanks Luke." Drix said hanging up.

 

"He got the truck. Its registered to the shelter down on Quill." he told Ozzy standing. Ozzy stood up.

 

"Looks like that's our queue to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again Miss Kathy." Ozzy said hugging the woman as she stood. She returned the hug.

 

"It was wonderful to see you as well Ozzy. Don't be a stranger. And be safe." She said walking them out. Dante and the rest of the kids peeked out of the main room as they passed. Dante waved at them. Ozzy gave a small wave back.

 

"I'll try to visit when I can. And we will. " Ozzy said as they stepped out side Ozzy turned his attention to Drix. "Is the truck at the shelter now?" he asked.

 

"No, but Luke's tracking it down now." Drix replied as they headed to the care and got in.

 

"We'll run by the shelter and then follow the lead down to Warren St while he's doing that then." Ozzy said. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway before speeding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of my stories and check out my art - shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> Chill out with Ozzy on my RP/Ask Blog - onehellofacell.tumblr.com


End file.
